Creeper
Creepers are snake-like monsters that only appear in the fifth sector of Lyoko. Description As its name implies, the Creeper has a lower-body that is mechanical and snakelike, but the upper body has a brown hunched torso, two thin legs and a thick lip-like mouth with the eye of X.A.N.A. as its main use for sights, all make it disturbing and simply "Creepy" to face directly. Creepers have extremely powerful lasers that they shoot from their mouths, rivaling the Manta with 40 Attack Points of damage per impact. They can also charge their lasers, doubling the damage by waiting three seconds to shoot it. However, they have no defensive capabilities, and a mere 30 Life Points; a single hit to anywhere on its body is usually enough to destroy them. During devirtualization, they turn into puddles of goo with binary code coming out of them. They can climb walls at ease. Like all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, the Creepers grew stronger as the series went on, shown in Straight to Heart when Aelita got devirtualized by a Creeper in one shot of the charged laser. They are shown in Tidal Wave to spawn from the outer area of Sector Five, in a similar manner to Mantas. Creepers have a basic ability to communicate. They make many growls and howling noises. Aelita noticed them communicating in the episode Aelita. Sub-varieties *'Standard Creeper' **Standard Laser shot **Appeared in Seasons 2-4 **Appeared in Get Ready to Virtualize, Fall of X.A.N.A., and Quest for Infinity **Has a character model in the Social Game *'Metal Creepers' **Exclusive to Quest for Infinity and Fall of X.A.N.A. **They differ from regular creepers by having metal armor. **In QFI, only Ulrich can damage blue versions of them. **In FOX, everyone can damage them. *'Beam Creepers' **Exclusive to Quest for Infinity and Fall of X.A.N.A. **Have small horns on the back of their heads, **Fire laser beams that turn on, fire a continuous beam for a few seconds, turn off, recharge, and repeat. Trivia *In the French dub, Creepers are known as Rampants. *Creepers were never shown outside of Sector Five or its Replika. Unlike the Mantas and Scyphozoa, both natives from Sector Five, they are incapable of leaving. This is possibly due to it being the only Sector Five native unable to fly, or its weak defenses make it negligible in other sectors. ** However, they do appear frequently in all sectors and Replikas in Quest for Infinity. *Creepers were the first monster to devirtualize Aelita. Gallery Seasons 2-4 Creepers.jpg|Four Creepers ready to attack. XANA_494.jpg|Creeper shooting its laser. XANA_484.jpg|Two Creepers ready to attack the Lyoko Warriors. XANA_284.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors battling three Creepers. XANA_327.jpg|Creepers are materialized and ready to battle. XANA_755.jpg|Creepers check their surroundings. XANA 246.jpg|Creepers climbing a pillar. CREEPER.jpg|Roaring and ready to attack. Monstres XANA clip image007-1-.jpg|A Creeper about to release a laser shot. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo8_1280.jpg|''Creepin''' up on the Warriors in Sector Five. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo4_1280.jpg|Creepers attacking the Core of Lyoko. tumblr_lrukcxi3Rg1r3z27uo1_400.jpg|Three Creepers in The Key. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|William slices through several in Final Round. Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|Aelita is left alone after Ulrich is devirtualized by a Creeper. Unchartered Territory Aelita sees a new enemy image 1.png|A Creeper and Aelita both hear the Scyphozoa approaching. Odd 0391.jpg|Odd vs a Creeper in Franz Hopper. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi, in Odd's body, uses the Shield against a Creeper in A Fine Mess. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png|Ulrich blocks a Creeper's laser shot with his Katana. Code Lyoko Social Game Creeper.gif|A Creeper in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Cuc es:Gusano fi:Matelija fr:Rampant gl:Verme it:Creeper pl:Pełzacz pt:Rastejante ro:Târâtoare ru:Ползун sr:Пузавац Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Creeper Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Carthage Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Social Game